Please Be Mine
by Paralyyzer
Summary: Mori found someone to give his heart to... but she gives her's to someone else. -MoriHaru oneshot-


_The hardest thing to do is watch someone you love, love someone else..._

Takashi Morinozuka, the quiet or "wild type" of the host club. His shy nature had always made girls attracted to him, but never has be once been attracted to a girl.

But that changed.

The day was a Wednesday, and it was a busy day for the Host Club. Mori was easily distracted the whole day. He couldn't keep his gaze away from her. Just being in the same room with her made his stomach ache. He watched her closely, watching the way she moved, the way she smiled, the way she laughed…

This girl was Haruhi.

"Takashi?" Hunny's small hand tugged on his sleeve. "Takashi, whatcha looking at?" He asked adorably, making the girls across from them squeal like obsessed fangirls. "Sorry Mitsukuni." He told his cousin. Hunny went back to talking to the many girls, as Mori looked back over at Haruhi.

She was watching someone.

Someone completely opposite in personality of Mori. He always seemed to speak his mind, and was always there for her. His heart lurched.

This someone was Tamaki.

Tamaki was obviously busy, and the way Haruhi looked at Tamaki… Mori could only wish for her to look at him that way. He could only wish to hold her, to hug her, to kiss her… to love her with all his heart…

Hunny said goodbye to the leaving girls, and turned to his cousin. Hunny could easily tell why Mori was distracted. He's known about Mori's little secret for a while now, but he never confronted him about it. He _knew_ Mori was in love with Haruhi. And he _knew _Haruhi was in love with Tamaki.

How worse could it get?

It couldn't.

But it did.

Mori stood up, standing there for a moment. "I'm sorry, Mitsukuni…" He said quietly, and ran out the door. The whole Host Club seemed paralyzed by such an action. "Takashi…" Hunny said quietly to himself. After a few seconds, he turned to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan." He said quite seriously. Haruhi jumped, surprised by Hunny's serious intent. She was slightly afraid.

"Come here, Haru-chan,"

+-+-+-+

The white wall in front of him never felt so lonely. Mori sat in the hall, thinking, worrying…

How could he have been so selfish?

He ignored Hunny for weeks now. Had he really become that obsessed with her?

Yes, he had. He thought more about his feelings than Haruhi's. So what if she didn't love him? He could get over it…

Well, no, he couldn't.

Mori jumped slightly as the music room door creaked and opened. He expected Hunny at first, but no…

It was Haruhi. His cheeked burned red, and he turned away. "Mori-senpai," She said. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then turned to her.

"Hunny talked to me."

Oh god. Hunny knew? Mori almost panicked. Her face turned concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He bit his lip for a split-second.

_And this is how you remind me of what I really am…_

"I'm fine." He answered.

_It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story. _

"No you aren't. I'm not stupid, Mori-senpai." She had her hands on her hips. "Tell me now."

_This time, I'm mistaken…_

"… You love Tamaki, right?" He said softly. Her hands dropped from her hips. Her mouth began to hang open.

_For handing you a heart worth breaking…_

"W-wait… w-what? I…" She stuttered for a moment, and then finally sighed. Haruhi bit her lip, making it bleed. "… Yes…"

_And I've been wrong, I've been down…_

He stood up. She looked up at him. "How did you know…?" She asked quietly. "The way you look at him…" "Mori-senpai… I…"

"… is the way I look at you." He said this completely serious. Haruhi's mouth hung open again.

Mori moved to her, moving her hair from her brown eyes. Haruhi just stared like she was paralyzed. He took his pointer finger and carefully wiped the blood from her bottom lip.

"Hey Haruhi… do you know french?" He asked softly.

She gapped for a moment, and then finally shook her head.

He held her head between his large hands and spoke almost in a whisper…

"Je'taime, Haruhi…"

_Are we having fun yet?_

--

Hey guys! My first _real_ oneshot. I know it sucks, I wrote it in school. xx;

Anyways, I've been thinking about writing a second chapter, but unless it's high demand I won't do it.

Thanks guys!

Btw, I thought I'd mention the first line is a quote I found off a random website. The other quotes are from the song "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback.


End file.
